


mornings with you

by shicchaan



Series: oisuga drabble collection ; threadfics [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Post-Canon, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Teacher Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shicchaan/pseuds/shicchaan
Summary: Oikawa puts down the hot coffee beside the empty cups of Sugawara and sits down beside him. “Mhm Morning, Kou-chan”
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: oisuga drabble collection ; threadfics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898953
Comments: 11
Kudos: 67





	mornings with you

Saturday morning yet the coffee table is already filled with scattered paper and two empty cups sitting on the said table. Sugawara sighs, fingers caressing into his silver strands, making his hair more messy than it is. He is sitting on the floor, back against the seat of the sofa. His tired body leaned on it, letting his head fall over the cushion and when he looked to his right side, he saw his husband, preparing his own coffee, yawning. 

Why is his husband awake already? 

His gaze never left from the other man and he felt giddiness in his stomach about repeating the word, husband all over again. It’s been years already he should be used to it but yeah, Oikawa Tooru can make you feel like you’re seeing, feeling and loving him like it’s the first time all over again. Sugawara decided to watch the man as he prepared his own drink. Oikawa’s hair is messy, bed hair and that’s the thing that OIkawa hates to be noticed. He hated it when someone pointing out his bed hair. Sugawara thinks it’s because OIkawa thinks that his disheveled hair makes him look less attractive. Sugawara scoffs at his own thought. No, even though he will never verbally admit it to Oikawa, he thinks that Tooru is even prettier in the morning. Sleepy eyes, messy hair, his brown strands sticking up everywhere and his eyes look kind of lost until he will find Sugawara and there his almond eyes will soften as he meets Sugawara’s eyes with his own. Which is the scene that he’s seeing right now. His hazel brown eyes met the chocolate coloured ones. Oikawa's eyes are evidently sleepy but soft. It makes Sugawara's heart jump. 

Oikawa puts down the hot coffee beside the empty cups of Sugawara and sits down beside him. “Mhm Morning, Kou-chan” He says with his morning voice, deep and little hoarse. OIkawa leans down on him, arm wrapping around Sugawara’s waist, pulling him closer and slouching his form down to bury his nose on the crook of Sugawara’s neck. Automatically, Sugawara’s hand raises, caressing the brunette’s hair gently before he presses down a kiss on the other’s temple as he whispers, “Good morning, Tooru. How’s your sleep?” 

As if the question was ignored, Oikawa did not answer. Sugawara sighs as he feels the figure is slowly leaning it's weight on him and that’s the sign for Sugawara to nudge his husband. “Hey. If you’re still that sleepy. Go to the room and sleep. Your coffee is getting cold.” Sugawara said as he kept on nudging Oikawa’s chest, gaining a whine from the other. Oikawa Tooru has always been clingy every morning. Where his usual cool facade is hidden somewhere and only a puppy-like attitude of his is just around. Sugawara enjoys him like this. This side of him where Oikawa can basically promise him anything just for him to go back in his arms. He remembered one time where Oikawa half asleep promised him to pay him with dollars just for Sugawara to lay down beside him once again. Sugawara tried to bring it up when Oikawa is already in his senses but seems like Oikawa forgot the scenario but he's denying with a soft blush on his cheek so Sugawara wasn't that sure.

“Kou-chan The bed is cold without you.” OIkawa said. That’s what he always says to Sugawara whenever the silver haired went out from their bed early just like now. 

“Kou-chaan” Oikawa whines, “It’s saturday. Take a rest and sleep with me. The fluffy bed is waiting for you. Up. up.” Oikawa said, pulling Sugawara’s arm a bit so that he can stand up but Sugawara just pinches his cheek. The action made OIkawa whimper in pain. Sugawara’s hands have always been heavy and even after all these years, it still hasn't changed. “I still have to finalize my lesson plan, Tooru. I will go back to bed when I already handed this to my boss.” Oikawa frowns but nodded, sitting up straight as takes the warm coffee from the table, drinking it in one gulp since it wasn’t that hot anymore. “Cuddles?” He offers, eyes forming into his infamous puppy eyes, Oikawa knows that Sugawara wouldn't resist it, he knows that Sugawara wouldn't be able to turn him down once he uses his weaponㅡ his puppy eyes and he's right because Sugawara let out a small smile. “Sure. But let's go up to the sofa first.” Sugawara said as he crawled up to the sofa. Leaned against the backrest as he waits for Oikawa. 

Oikawa's eyes look up at him and before Sugawara can reach for his laptop, Oikawa moves and sits down on his lap. The brunette is a lot bigger and heavier than Sugawara but the silver haired guy has been used to this so he taps Oikawa's waist. "Off, Tooru. i need to use my laptop." Oikawa shakes his head and buries his face on Sugawara's hair, inhaling the scent of coconut shampoo that Sugawara loves. his arms are wrapped around the smaller's neck, trapping and grounding him down on the sofa.

Sugawara sighs. His husband is using his height over him once again. He doesn't want to push Oikawa off him though. In fact, he enjoys his husband's warmth around him. _fuck work._ he thinks, _I'll just finish it later._ He said to himself, letting his body to succumb to the warmth of his lover.

Oikawa let out a sleepy smile on his own once he felt that the smaller leans down and buried his face on Oikawa's neck. Oikawa moves closer, long fingers caressing Sugawara's soft locks and he smiles when he hears the older sighed contentedly. 

"When's the deadline of your work, Kou-chan?" Oikawa asked softly. Even though he has been needy today he still doesn't want to interrupt with Sugawara's work. he knows how demanding the paper works are, especially in the line of Sugawara's work. he has seen Sugawara pulling an all nighter just to compute the grades of his students and he doesn't want the older to sleepless later just because Sugawara stopped working just to give him cuddles.

In fact, Sugawara just slept for four hours today. Take note, the sun isn't even up yet. (Oikawa knows because he has been awake for four hours as well, he cannot sleep without Sugawara beside him)

"Mhm. Tomorrow." Sugawara mumbles against his neck, his arms are around Oikawa now and the silver haired is lazily dropping himself around the taller. "Then i must go. I got what I want now." Oikawa said jokingly as he slowly removed Sugawara's arms around him but Sugawara just pulled him closer, a soft whineㅡ if it's not quiet inside of the apartment, he wouldn't even hear it, it came out from the teacher's lips. Oikawa smiled. Look how the tables have turned.

"Kou-chan. if you don't let go of me, you wouldn't be able to pass your papers on time. I am not a teacher like you so i cannot help you cram the papers." Sugawara sighs, still not letting go of the taller. Oikawa nuzzled his cheeks on Sugawara's ear, even leaving a playful kiss on his earlobe when he heard the other mumble inaudibly on his neck. "Yes, honey?" Oikawa whispers. "Didn't hear you."

"I said, I am almost done. Let's stay like this for a while."

"Sure, Kou-chan. Anything for you."

For a while it took an hour of their time. Sugawara has fallen asleep on Oikawa's embrace. His sleepiness didn't even mind the numbing weight of Oikawa on his lap, it brought it comfort instead. Oikawa on the top of him was beyond happy to feel his smaller husband in his arms. He counts every puff of Sugawara's breath while the other is asleep. He wants to move in more comfortable position so that Sugawara can rest better but he didn't want to wake him up.

Later on, Oikawa felt the heat of the sun starting to hit on his skin and the soft glow of the sun is illuminating on Sugawara's asleep face. With the sun shining brightly and starting to get hotter, he decided to wake Sugawara up, gently by kissing from his forehead, to the tip of his nose, his cheeks and lastly, leaving a soft kiss on his mouth. 

Since Oikawa is the best husbandㅡhe said, he offers on cooking their breakfast, letting Sugawara to just sit down on the dinner table, watching Oikawa as he cooks. Sugawara unconsciously touches the golden ring around his ring finger as he watches Oikawa's hands moving around and preparing their breakfast and smiles when he sees how their wedding ring around Oikawa's finger shines under the warm light of their kitchen. 

**Author's Note:**

> self indulgent and hng unedited. wrote this while i am under the power of sleepiness.


End file.
